Time Society Book 3: A Good Man Goes to War
by Professor What
Summary: The Antimatter bomb placed James Baker 25 years in the future. He must choose to help the corrupt Human Liberation Front or the Equestrian Empire for control of the Earth. The answers lie in a secret portion of SKYFALL that only James' dad used. Meanwhile Persephone desperate to find James goes rogue. SET IN BLAZE'S CONVERSION BUREAU UNIVERSE. Originally Another Way to Die.
1. Quote

**Book 3? Bring it!**

* * *

"It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change."  
-Charles Darwin


	2. Chapter 1

**I know this is basically the plane scene from Uncharted 3. But lets begin!**

**ALLONS-Y! **

* * *

Chapter 1  
In Medias Res

I knew the plane had gotten to appropriate height and was preparing for the drop. I kicked open the small door that separated the air vents and the landing gear that I had used to get aboard the plane. I checked myself. Appendages: Check, holster: Check, suppressed Berretta M-9: Check.

I looked for an exit and saw a long tunnel of the air vent. I crawled my way through but one thing made me stop. There was a guard above me. I hoped he hadn't noticed me but I was wrong.

The guard ripped open the grate and pulled me out. The massive form pushed me against one of the cargo bay walls and punched me repeatedly. He removed my gun and hit me in the face with it causing some blood from the mouth. He let me go and I dropped to the ground in pain.

Soon a smile developed on his face. He reached for the lever controlling the back door to the plane. The door opened revealing the vast Sahara desert. "Can we please talk about this first?" I said as he aimed me at the open door. The brute threw me onto the ramp leading to the air. He stumbled to get back up and fight as the man walked slowly down to kick me off to my death. As he raised his foot for the kick, I grabbed onto it and threw him to the ground. I grabbed his P90 submachine gun and ran off back onto the plane.

I grabbed onto one of the weapons packages to catch my breath but out of the corner of my eye I saw the guard get back onto his feet and start walking towards me. I grabbed onto the cord controlling the packages' parachute and ripped it off. The parachute opened and the box flew out knocking the guard into the desert.

I walked out to the edge of the plane and shouted out to him, "Thanks for flying with us, Arsehole!"

I walked back into the cargo hold expecting some rest but it seems that our fight made too much noise and attracted the attention of the other guards on the plane. I ducked behind some packages, but it seemed that the crate I released was attached to other cargo knocking me out of the plane.

As I fell I grabbed onto a net covering a truck and climbed the net to reach the safety of the plane. But then another guard jumped out to try and shoot me. I climbed jumping to different points of the net to dodge the bullets. When I reached him I grabbed the guard by the ankle and tossed him out.

I got back onto the plane as the last of that line of packages fell out and my cover was very limited. I also noticed that I had only one magazine of ammo for the P90 so I needed to make the best of it. I started to fire at the guards but there were too many to take out with one mag. I soon spied a pile of propane tanks.

The next move was a daring one. I could shot the propane tanks and risk being killed in the explosion or the plane ripping itself apart. Or I could maybe survive. I mentally told myself to shut up as I aimed at the tanks and blew a hole in the plane.

The next few moments happened quickly but from my view they happened slowly. I shot some more times at the guards before they were all dragged out and killed by the engines or the impact with the ground. I tried to run from the epicentre of the decompression but was pulled out.

In the air, I felt more time slowing. Even sound wouldn't move. I aimed myself to glide through the falling plane and onto a falling crate with an unopened parachute. I positioned into a faster falling position and flew between the wings and body of the flaming wreckage and crashed into the crate.

I think I broke a rib but I could still live as I grabbed onto the crates' net and pulled the parachute cord. The parachute opened and me and the crate glided safely to the desert floor. "Holy crap!" I whispered as the hit the ground with an explosion.

I got off the crate and walked in the direction of the wreckage. "Okay...Okay... I gotta keep my head... I need water." As I got closer I saw crates blasted apart their contents destroyed. I saw only two things intact. I picked up a canteen and one of the guards AKS-74U guns. I took a drink and walked off into the desert.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter one was to get you attention because this chapter is boring. But please stay with me.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Professor What**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Conversion Bureau

_Three months earlier..._

"Who are you? What are you doing in my bed? How did you get here?" A man shouted as he pulled a knife out of a desk and pointed it at me. The man was about three inches taller than me, with blonde hair and a look on his face that shouted paranoia.

"Jacob calm down!" A small horse like creature said as he trotted through the door. The creature was about three feet tall standing and two feet tall on all four. He had red fur and orange mane. There was a curious molecule shaped tattoo on his hind. While Jacob and the horse were talking I took the chance and assessed the room I was in.

It was a collage like dorm room, it had a TV and a couch, a bed, and all the necessities. I struggled up and tried to stand then fell right to the floor. The creature rushed up to me and helped me up. "Can you tell me your name?" It asked.

"Ugh.. James... Baker? Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head. "And most importantly who and what are you?"

"My name is Carbon Bonds. Terran Equus." The creature stated with pride pointed a hoofed foot at his chest.

"Right. Carbon Bonds... Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Don't you know?" He asked quizzically.

"No."

"The Conversion Bureau of Boston."

"You mean those guys who have control over you destiny, but waste their time with Matt Damon?" I asked trying to keep my balance.

"No, that's the Adjustment Bureau. We had a few run ins with them but they stay out of our way."

"Can I speak with the head of this establishment?" I asked looking at both of them.

"She isn't here tonight. She'll be back in the morning." Carbon responded. As he said that I was wondering what time it was so I pulled out my pocket watch and opened it.

_Damn_. I thought. _It's broken_. I looked down at the broken screen and dead heads that lay sprawled across the face. "Um. What time is it? My watch is busted."

"4:30. Almost opening time. I'll take you to our main offices so you can meet our head." Carbon pointed at the door and led me out. We exited into a long grey hallway lined with doors. Each I assumed to be another dorm.

"So what exactly are you doing here, in this Conversion Bureau." I asked entering the main lobby of the bureau. It was a large room with a stylised sun shaped tile pattern on the floor and designed onto the lit chandelier. Over the receptionist desk were two flags: The United Nations and an unknown one again with the stylised sun. "And what is with the sun everywhere?"

"When London was almost destroyed 25 years ago at the Olympics. A small island in the Atlantic, our home Equestria, jumped in and helped the humans rebuild. The humans also wanted into our island. But alas, they couldn't a force field sunk all ships entering our waters and all planes were shot down. Only us ponies could get in or out. So the United Nations and our leader, Celestia, started Project: Conversion. Thus, the formation of these offices across the planet turning humans into ponies to let them into our land." He stated as we neared the offices. "You're not from around here are you?"

"My place of expertise is astrophysics and time travel. When I fought in the battle of the Olympics in 2012, I was sent into the time vortex by an antimatter bomb, which sent me here." I said as I sat down in the waiting area.

"So you have a time machine, right?" He asked misunderstanding the technology of 2012.

"Actually I do." I stated looking at him. "But not on me. It's with my girlfriend in 4763." I responded gladly. As if on cue a large portal appeared in the room and five more of the equus creatures walked out.

"Ah... Director Amethyst, glad you could make it." Carbon stated extending his front leg out towards the brown female with purple hair with a large spike protruding from the forehead, she was dressed in a dark suit and tie. "I wanted to talk to you about this human. He says he was in the London bombings 25 years ago and ended up in the future."

"I always knew you were insane. But this... this man truly looks normal." The Director scolded him.

"Now Director Amethyst..." I tried to respond.

"Silence!" She shouted at me and turned to Carbon. "I am tired of you're stupid shenanigans with the patients. Our job is to come in, convert the humans and get out."

"Director Amethyst I'm pretty sure you may want to here this..." I tried again but with no avail. It redirected her anger to me.

"You! Why do you play into his scams to get higher in the Bureau's ranks. Who are you anyway?"

"Dr. James Baker Ph.D. Class 3 Sanctuary agent, ally of Torchwood, Guardian of Ga'Hoole." I stated pulling out my wallet with all of my credentials.

"That's impossible. The Sanctuary network fell... 23 years ago." She stepped back in amazement.

"Really? I didn't know that." I asked.

"Okay you got my attention." She said. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Are you part of H.L.F.?"

"Rift in the fabric of Space and Time, I don't know, and what the hell is H.L.F.?" I stated quickly and with boredom having to explaining myself so many times.

"We'll explain later." She said. She turned to another member of the portal party and shouted, "You, call Boston housing department. Get this man an apartment. We need him nearby." The second person left and the Director went into her office.

"Don't worry, you get used to her yelling after a while." Carbon said turning towards me.

Director Amethyst trotted into her office and picked up her phone that she hid inside a copy of Grey's Anatomy. She pressed the 4 button and put it to her ear.

"Is this line secure, Director?" Came a mans voice over the phone.

"Yes, General." She responded.

"Good. What do you want?" The General asked.

"We have encountered a problem."

"What?"

"Baker's son has returned."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Take my poll on a possible James Bond-esque opening for the Time Society stories.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Rogue Agent

Persephone had very little memories of her family. All she knew were that they were from the North and her sister's name was Nyra. News was that Nyra ran off with some tyto-supremacist male and is forming an army. But the Parliament never took the warning of it seriously. She wanted her family now more than ever.  
The Parliament was noticing that most missions in which Persephone flew with other soldiers in search and capture, the enemy would either be half dead or worse when they arrived for questioning. To a human, the .25 caliber round of the Walther PPK would barely do any damage if fired into the correct place. To an owl, that meant almost death. During her service with Torchwood she was issued two custom PPKs that could be reloaded and fire with an owl's talons. The medical teams decided that this rage was caused by the death of her lover, James Baker. It was either that or his death caused the previous trauma of losing her parents come back to the surface.  
Strix Struma figured that since her transport to Torchwood wasn't kidnap, her family must still be alive. So an image of her was made and sent around the known world to find the parents of this lonely bird.  
And after three weeks of searching they had found them. Her father's name was Alexandre and her mother's name was Klara. They looked a lot like their second of two daughters but truly recognised her by the four dots around her right eye that when connected would look like extended talons.  
They were shown around the tree which they themselves never believed in, they just thought that the legends were just a bunch of stories to inspire little chicks into becoming great owls.  
Klara and her mate were lead to the hollow in which Persephone slept during the day. She slept in a modified position in which she could sleep on her back and cradle James while still being comfortable. Klara, recognising her daughter, began to preen her daughters' feathers, never having done it before her disappearance. Suddenly out of no where a groggy sentence was produced from the daughter's beak that sounded something along the lines of, "James, you know I hate it when you try to preen me. You always mess up."  
Persephone was quiet taken aback when she opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her, preening her feathers as only a mother owl could do. "Mum? Are you real?" She stammered.  
"I am as real as you and I." Klara whispered into her daughter's ear slit. The young bird sat up and hugged her mother.  
"And that's da in the background, right?" She asked.  
"Yes." Klara whispered. Persephone then proceeded to hug her father. "And do tell me who this James is?"  
"He was a close friend. He called us boyfriend and girlfriend. In this worlds terms, almost mated." Persephone explained.  
"What did he do around the island?" Her father asked trying to see if he might be a good enough mate for his daughter.  
"He really didn't work for the island exactly. Let's just say he did a lot of traveling." She explained trying to keep the fact that James was a human. "But he's dead now. He died saving his home."  
As if on cue, Foron, the islands scientific advisor and hyperspace monitor, plus half owl and half machine flew in to give surprise report to Persephone. "Madame, reports from the World That Never Could Have Been have just arrived in Hyperspace. James is alive." He said in a highly mechanical voice.  
As soon as Foron finished, Persephone jumped out of her nest flew down to where she hid the Tardis from prying eyes. Her parents flew down and gave chase.

When Persephone arrived at the hiding place, she pulled the many pieces of wood that she piled on top of it and used the key that James gave to her. The doors opened to reveal the larger on the inside interior of the grand time machine of James Baker.  
"What is this place." Klara asked as she and her mate entered in through the front doors.  
"This was James'." Persephone responded while setting the coordinates into the Tardis' control panels. "I advise that you now leave. This mission is too dangerous for you."  
"Who was James really? Was he a normal owl?" Alexandre asked.  
"I said go!" Persephone screeched. The young warriors parents got the message and exited the machine. Persephone reached for the launch lever and pulled it causing the Tardis to dematerialise in front of the old couple.

Klara and Alexandre were given a hollow to rest in wait of their daughters return and bringing them and possible son-in-law. Foron told them that she would be just fine. But they were worried anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay this is a long chapter that deals with the beginning of the mission and the Characterisation of Carbon. Also The HLF or Human Liberation Front, is a guerrilla terrorist organisation that wants the Equestrians gone and the Bureaus destroyed.**

**Allons-y!**

**Professor What **

* * *

Chapter 4  
Casino Equestrian

One month later...  
In the years after First Contact, the ponies of Equestria found ways to promote the Conversion Bureaus. One of which, Casino Equestrian, was situated in Boston just a few blocks down the road from the conversion bureau. Though it served little to its original purpose of converting humans, it became a great place to gamble your life away, if you lost everything, you could begin again in Equestria. It's architecture resembled a mix of the royal castles of the Equestrian capital of Canterlot and the Casinos of Monte Carlo (Though the dress code was relaxed a bit).

I spent most of my time here earning a ton of money (mostly by the fact that I could count cards) and drinking at the bar. My apartment, not that far away, was a small studio one. I never really thought about moving back to SKYFALL in Scotland. Almost a week after moving in I received a letter from Carbon Bonds and Jacob, now a unicorn (Equus unicorn), were living together in a city called the Crystal Empire.

On this day, I was playing my fifth hand in a Texas Hold'em game. My chips amounted to about $570, and the pot measured about $390. I was playing against five other people, two were drunk out of their minds and always betting large sums, the other three were almost broke and had plans for entering the Bureau after the match had wasted their money away. As you could tell we were all loners, we had nothing to live for, and nothing to die for. We were almost dead to all who knew us.

"You know that HLF is planning an attack... *hic*... on the Boston bureau after an assassination... *hic*..." one of the drunken players named Carlos slurred out.

"And who would this supposed target be, Carlos." One of the somber players named John who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"I think they said a british scientist." Said another somber man named Jaheed. Meanwhile a pegasi dealer was using his wings and artificial grippers to shuffle up a sixth hand.

"That's a long flight to make two attacks in one night." I mentioned to the men around the table.

"Oh, the scientist is in America." Jaheed replied. "But before that they will be having a tournament inside this casino."

"Well since this is the territory of the Equestrian Empire, can't they come in and arrest them?" I asked.

"Because they don't know that HLF is sponsoring it."  
Feeling I had won my share, I left the room, collected my winnings, and left.

When I returned to my apartment, I sat down and watched TV. There was nothing really on. A few cop shows, Daniel Radcliffe as James Bond in Metal Rise, some stupid politics show, E news, Nothing important.  
But suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked across the living room of the three room apartment and looked through the peep-hole. On the other side was a navy blue mare with the body parts of both unicorns and pegasi. Under the regulations of the Equine Nation she had a position of power. I opened the door and bowed showing my respects.

"Good evening, Princess Luna." I stated.

"Let's skip the formalities, Professor." She stated. She was about a foot shorter than me. I know I had to be faithful to Persephone, but I (and probably many other men) had noticed that she was rather more curvaceous than most other females of her species. But I shrugged off those thoughts knowing that I would have to cope with Persephone's streamline aerodynamic structure.

"Please have a seat, Your Highness, and I must ask how you know my old code name?" I politely said as I sat down on a chair pointing to the couch for the Princess to sit.

"Me and my sister have both taken interest in you ever since the HLF have started to attack the Bureaus. You have quite the record." She said using her magic to cause a thick manila file to appear. "Project: TARDIS, the 2012 London Olympics attacks, Operation: FIRE STAR, Drake Institute graduate Valour Victorian." She read from the file.

"I know, I know. But that is all in the past. I want nothing to do with this anymore. I have already done enough damage, thank you very much. I'm just... done." I stated as I threw my hands in the air.

"Professor, you are the only person we can find who could ever take on the HLF by himself." She stated. "And we have found a way to injure their funds to weaken their army. And I promise that we will never bother you again afterwards. Are you good at cards?"

"Why yes. Why do you ask?" I stated crossing my legs and putting my hands on the armrest.

"Tomorrow there will be a high-stakes Texas Hold'em tournament in Casino Equestrian. An HLF agent will be betting large shares of their ammunitions and weapon supplier's stock."

"So you want me to go in and win those stocks, you would then have control over the companies, and cut munition shipments to their bases." I deduced.

"Exactly." She spoke.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"I am sure we have nothing to give you." She said as she turned her head away.

"You're kinda right. I have nothing left. The Tardis is 2000 years in the future, and Persephone has no hope of ever seeing me again. I have nothing to live for and nothing to die for." I explained.

"Then you'll do it?" She asked.

"Yeah. If I have any choice anyway."

"We will meet again in room 1206 in the Casino's hotel. We have some equipment for you." And just as she finished saying that. The mare teleported out of the room leaving behind a key card for the room. I picked up the card and left it in my jacket for the next night.

When the elevator doors opened, I was greeted by royal guards protecting the Princess who I was going to meet. They were both grey with fangs and centurion-like helmets. I was led to the end of the hallway and I put the card into the slot and the door slid open revealing a five star presidential suite. In the centre was the princess pwning noobs on Halo 9 multiplayer on an Xbox 720.

"You know your guards could be a little less scary and forceful." I said as the door closed.

"Hello, goddess of the night here!" She sarcastically responded. "Carbon is in the next room. You need to see him."

I turned and went into the next room that the princess had pointed to. In the room, the bed had been removed and in its place was a worktable with Carbon Bonds leaning over a small device that I could not name.

"Ah, Professor, nice to see again." He stated looking up from his work revealing a magnification contraption strapped to his head.

"I thought you were a bio-engineer?" I asked.

"That's my day job, you see, I took up inventing as a hobby." He took off the odd helmet and brought up a large briefcase. " Here are your gadgets that the princess told me to make for you."

He opened up the case and revealed a sub-machine gun, poker chips, and cufflinks. First he piked up the gun, "Custom FN P90, coded to your hand make up and prints. It is easily hidden underneath your jacket" Second, he chose the chips, "Flash Bangs hidden in poker chips, squeeze it three times, wait 5 seconds, and toss it in the air to create an escape distraction." Finally he went for the cufflinks, "There are microphones in these. So we can hear everything that is going on."

He then pulled a clothing bag out from under the table and unzipped the bag. "Bullet-proof tuxedo. Dragon Skin design allows more movement and crouching. A pocket that fits the gun. And Professor, do bring this all back in one piece."

Mockingly I said, "Q."

He responded, "Double-O 7."

As I began to walk out, Carbon turned to me and said, "Business aside, James, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"You've had a girlfriend before, right?" He asked me nervously.

"Yes." I responded.

"How did you go about asking her out?"

"Well I never really asked her out. It just happened." I explained. It had just happened with Persephone, it was my first night as a Guardian and first with Ga'Hoole as my home, 3 years ago. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is this one girl I've had my eye on for a while." He said.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?"

"Luna." He said disappointedly.

"You mean the Princess? Well the worst she can do is say no." I stated as I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well how do I start? Do I tell her everything; that I never feared her as a child; how most of my best work is done by the light of her moon; how after her return I saw her images and fell in love?" He started to shout. The scientist calmed down and sat down. "I'm sorry. It's just that she is royalty and I'm just an average Earth Pony from Trottingham. She would never love someone like me."

I got up and went to the door and before I opened it to return to the lobby I said, "Like I said, The worst she could do is say no."

I walked out and was met by the Princess. "You were awfully long. I heard shouting." She spoke.

"Carbon is having some women issues. So I helped him out." I responded walking to another room to change into the tux.

"Oh. Hurry up the tournament is going to start in 15 minutes." She said turning towards the clock. I finished with ten minutes to go and left. As I went down the hallway I asked them if they were coming. They said no as I got into the elevator and proceeded into the Casino.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for awhile I'm busy a lot. This chapter mentions Black Death, I'm not talking about the disease. The plot does not call for a biological attack.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Professor What**

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Final Hand

As I entered the room full of the five participants and many spectators all dressed formally in an European style setting for this tournament, I received a phone call from Carbon.

"Luna was able to get 3 million dollars off of her sister and you will bet it in the tournament." He explained. "Do not lose that money. If the HLF member gets his hands on it, we will have directly funded terrorism."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Famous last words." He mocked.

We were all called to the table to begin the tournament. We were sat around the large green table with the dealer pegasi at the flat end shuffling the first deck. Around me their were five other people. A large man of Arabian decent named Assad, a smaller but fatter woman from Colombia named Sandra, Mark (an american who nervously eyed the dealer and another mare at the table) he was the HLF agent, a dwarfed Russian named Vladimir, and an equestrian mare pegasi named Black Wing.

After forty-five seconds of shuffling, the dealer dealt our first hand. I was given a six of spades and a seven of hearts, the community cards were a seven of clubs, six of hearts and a seven of diamonds. At first I knew I had a full house. We placed our bets starting at $500 each. The dealer threw down another card, a queen of hearts. We bet again. The dealer through down an ace of spades. We then made our final bets.  
Vladimir folded, so did Sandra. Assad had three straight sixes and Assad had one pair of sevens. I won that round earning $3,000. We gave our cards back to the dealer and he began to shuffle again.

The Princess had switched away from Halo and turned the TV to the match. She lay herself out on the couch and rested her head on the armrest. She was bored because she would be more interested in stopping another Halo from going off than watching a boring game of cards. She was so out of it she didn't even notice Carbon coming in.

"Should we really have this game televised?" Carbon asked as he sat down in a nearby chair. While Carbon was speaking Luna shifted into a sitting position.

"Well people some how like games like this." She responded to his inquiry.

"I mean that if the Professor wins, then the HLF agent will try and take him out as quickly as possible, before his superiors find out." He explained.

"Look everyone knows that the agent is there and he's armed. They just don't know what he's after." Luna explained. "I mean, why even bet those shares in the first place?"

"Maybe because they want to test our best agent. But why send in someone without fifth freedom?" Carbon gave a plausible answer.

"I don't know. If this mission succeeds he will be given full fifth freedom. I just have a bad feeling about this all." She spoke as she returned her attention back to the monitor. On the screen it displayed how I was taking in cash while throwing hands in order to divert suspicion away from a possible cheating accusation.

_Just tell her how you feel_, Carbon. The scientist screamed inside his head to give him inspiration. He got out of his seat and sat back down next to Luna. But instantly he drooped down.

"What's wrong, Carbon?" The Lunar Goddess asked him. She lifted one of her foreleg under his chin and raised his head. Carbon had never been this close to the princess. Hell, peasants weren't really able to get this close to her.

"Have you ever been romantically loved, your highness." He turned to her and asked.

"Mostly by cult members, but they loved me for my evil." She explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I love you." He cried out. He turned his head away in fear.

"I had expected that." She answered. Carbon opened one eye and didn't turn his head. "Those flowers sent to me last night couldn't have come from the outside. So that narrowed it down to four people: you, James, and the two guards. James has a girlfriend and one of the guards has a wife and foals." She repositioned herself to lean on the other armrest of the couch.

"So how do you know wether it is me or the other guard?" Carbon said turning to her.

"I searched your dreams." She responded nonchalantly.

"That's creepy." He stated pointing at her. They soon broke out into a laugh.

"But it is always good to know for sure." She whispered as she leaned in and lay her head upon Carbon.

As the game drew on, I had won over half the HLF bonds while still maintaining a high enough amount of money to keep the Equestrian royalty happy. After I had thrown that hand to stop the winning streak that had been going on for the last five hands, they called a break after two hours of playing.  
I walked over to the bar and ordered some water, Alcohol was not an option for this kind of mental task. As I started to drink from the green glass, Mike approached me. "Dr. Baker, those bonds are fake." He started.

"Why are you telling me this?" I turned to him and said.

"'Cause I'm tired of these HLF bastards always trying to control me and use my family against me." He complained.

"Why are you telling this to me?" I asked.

"Because we know you're the Equestrian agent. Currently, I am not being monitored. You can talk to me."

"Why are you coming out to this now. Couldn't you just quit?"

"No. The only way out is death."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because the Conversion Bureau is undefended and the mole is going to let a HLF platoon into the building and kill everyone." He leaned in and whispered.

"When is this attack?" I asked.

"In ten minutes. You can get there in time because this game is cancelled." He said.

"Why?"

"Black Death." He whispered. Soon a silenced gun shot went off and a bullet tore through the mans head and he dropped to the ground.

In the commotion, I proceeded out the door and into the main casino. Soon there began a vibration in my breast pocket. I pulled my phone out as a blue target circle appeared and the lines of the target uncurled into a straight line and a picture of Carbon dropped down. Underneath his picture the phone printed INCOMING CALL: BONDS, CARBON. I pressed the answer call bottom and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Professor you did not have the authorisation to kill Mark." Carbon yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, I wasn't the one who killed him. He mentioned Black Death before he died." I said in response. I heard some clicking on a keyboard and then a pause.

"Professor, get out of there." He shouted.

"That's what I'm doing. There's going to be an attack on the Bureau in 10 minutes I need to get there quickly." I said as I walked out the main door to the Casino.

"There is a car out front. Take it." He said. I turned and a Dodge Charger parked. I ran down to it and opened the door. I sat down in the seat and hot wired car and sped off just as the owner was exiting the casino asking the valet for his keys.


End file.
